


Just Another Fuck?

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [8]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, PWP/Lemon, Twincest - Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">The missing sex scene from chapter nine of <b>Just Another Happy Couple</b></div>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> For **Vikomiko** who was greatly disappointed that there was no smut in chapter nine. Hope this satisfies you.

**Hamburg 07:15**

“He has such a nice house,” Bill whispered softly into the darkness staring up at the ceiling, “It reminds me of my neighborhood.”

 

“Shut up Bill.” Tom groaned pressing the pillow to his ears. They had driven all of last night and all Tom wanted to do was to crawl under the covers and never come out. Bill however seemed to have different plans.

 

“Well it is!” Bill protested quietly. Tom could feel the boy rolling himself in the sheets and Tom frowned tugging them back forcefully.

 

“Your such a bed hog.” Tom grumbled turning on his side so that his back was to Bill, “Go to sleep already I’m tired and I don’t feel like staying up for girl talk.”

 

“Why did you try to kill me last night?” Bill whispered softly and Tom’s blood ran cold.

 

“W-what are you talking about?” Tom whispered calmly curling into himself slightly. It was a conversation that Tom never expected to have with Bill. The conversation about all of those nights Tom would hover over Bill with a pillow at hand, ready to smother the boy to death. However each time Tom found that he was unable to do it when things really came down to it. It was Tom’s biggest moment of weakness and apparently Bill had caught him.

 

“I saw you,” Bill whispered reaching out a hand and poking Tom light between the shoulder blades, “I thought it was a dream at first and I began to panic but then you stopped. You asked me what I was doing to you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tom snapped, “You must have been dreaming because I would never say something like that.”

 

“I heard you Tom.” Bill frowned. Tom felt the bed dip next to him and the next thing he knew Bill was straddling him with a smile.

 

“Get off of me Bill.” Tom growled mustering all of the authority in voice that he could. Bill’s smile wavered for a second but he composed himself shaking his head.

 

“Tomi you can tell me.” Bill pleaded softly reaching down a hand and cupping Tom’s jaw. Tom growled and grabbed Bill’s wrist roughly holding it to his face.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Bill.” Tom said sitting up and pushing Bill off his lap, “Go to bed. I’m tired I was the one that had to drive all last night. It was just probably some dream you had.”

 

“No it wasn’t!” Bill whined trying to push Tom down against the bed again however Tom was too quick. Spotting Bill’s intentions, Tom grabbed Bill by the shoulders and spun him around so that Tom was now hovering over the teen. He flexed his fingers around where they were grasping Bill’s wrists and the boy purred.

 

“What is it that you want to say? Huh Bill?” Tom growled staring into Bill’s wide hazel eyes, “I already told you to drop it! So drop it!”

 

“Why won’t you just admit it?” Bill asked softly leaning his head to side to nuzzled Tom’s hand, “Just go ahead and say that you love me.”

 

“I tell you that all the time.” Tom scoffed and Bill shook his head.

 

“I mean really say it Tom. You really do love me. That I’m not just another toy to you.”

 

“Uh.” Tom grunted biting on his lip ring and looking anywhere but at Bill. It was out of character of Bill to address his and Tom’s relationship so bluntly and it was making Tom uncomfortable. Tom had begun to notice the shift in Bill and his relationship a while ago, back when Tom had returned to Bill’s house to kidnap him. And while Tom was still the one calling the shots he could not help but feel as if Bill was gaining power in their relationship in his own way. Tom didn’t know when it had happened but Bill was no longer disposable.

 

“Talk to me Tomi,” Bill pleaded wiggling his hands and Tom let go of them. Bill reached one hand up and cupped Tom’s cheek drawing the man to look at him, “Don’t shut me out.”

 

“Will you shut up?” Tom snapped lashing out and striking Bill across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room and Bill stared up calmly at Tom as his cheek smarted.

 

“Tom…” Bill whispered calmly and Tom growled slapping the boy across the face again. Still Bill’s face remained calm and Tom drew back slightly. He could feel Bill’s body soft and pliant beneath him and Tom could not understand how Bill could remain so calm.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tom demanded as he felt tears beginning to gather in his eyes, “God dammit cry or something!”

 

“No.” Bill said raising his chin defiantly.

 

“God dammit Bill!” Tom growled furiously wiping at some tears. He curled his fingers into a fist and hit Bill hard in the jaw whipping the teen’s head to side from the force, “Don’t just sit there! Cry! Scream! Give me some sort of reaction!”

 

“Tomi your hurt me.” Bill said calmly subtly wiping away some tears that had gathered in his eyes. Tom watched as the tears slipped out from Bill’s eyes and ran down his round cheeks in streams. He felt disgusted with himself and yet disgusted with the fact that he was disgusted in the first place.

 

“What are you doing to me?” Tom shocked out pressing his forehead to Bill’s shoulder.

 

“I love you.” Bill whispered bringing his hands up and clutching Tom’s cornrows; “I love you so much I don’t know why you just can’t accept that.”

 

“What are you doing to me?” Tom whispered against softly shaking head, “I don’t…”

 

“Shh,” Bill whispered, “You don’t need to say anything.”

 

“God.” Tom choked as he felt his own tears begin to fall. It had been ages since Tom had last cried and he curled his hands into fists angry with himself. When had he become so weak?

 

“Fuck me.” Bill whispered in Tom’s ear and the older man froze caught off guard.

 

“What?” Tom asked not sure if he heard right.

 

“Fuck me.” Bill whispered again, “Take all your anger out and fuck me. You can do anything I don’t care. I’ll let you play.” Images of Tom choking Bill on their small apartment’s couch ran through his head and shivered in arousal.

 

“I want to sleep.” Tom said picking up his head and looking Bill in the eyes. Never before had he seen the teen look so calm and at peace. It was almost as if overnight the boy had aged and his eyes were full of wisdom and understanding when they met Tom’s.

 

“Fuck me Tomi.” Bill whispered against wrapping his arms around Tom’s neck and bringing their faces closer. Tom could the hot air rushing out Bill’s nose and blowing in his face and he studied the boy. Bill’s eyes were so glazed and calm that it made Tom wonder if Bushido had slipped Bill some sort of drug when he wasn’t looking. The boy’s long black hair was all gathered to one side of his neck and he batted his eyelashes slowly up at Tom in waiting.

 

“Do it.” Bill whispered puckering his lips and Tom dove down smashing their mouths together. It was a violent kiss ruining the calm sated mood that Bill had created as Tom grabbed the boy’s head and practically ate his mouth off. Tom’s teeth gnashed against Bill’s lips biting off skin and Bill mewled beneath him.

 

Yet still despite Tom’s aggressiveness Bill remained calm beneath Tom letting the older man do anything that he wanted. As endearing as it was it enraged Tom. Tom loved Bill more than he had ever loved anyone else; its level was like that of Tom’s platonic love for his deceased twin Georg. Bill sparked something in Tom and Tom was unsure on how to describe it. Bill was like his favorite toy that he never got sick of and yet Bill meant so much more than the other boys he had kidnapped. Bill was not just a body for Tom to get off to but rather someone that had pushed past that wall and latched on to Tom. Tom found that he could not bring himself to kill Bill despite his numerous attempts and it angered him. Why was Bill more different than any of the rest?

 

“Why?” Tom groaned brokenly into Bill’s mouth and Bill wrapped his legs around the back of Tom’s thighs bringing him closer.

 

“Fuck me Tomi.” Bill repeated arching up into him, “Just take all your anger out.”

 

Tom groaned again as his hands flew to Bill’s jeans struggling to unzip them. Bill wanted Tom to fuck him because he thought that Tom needed some sort of release for his anger and yet it was only frustrating Tom more. Bill’s words were so loving and caring in their own way it made Tom’s heart ache. Here he was, some teenaged punk, trying to soothe Tom by willingly allowing Tom to mutilate his body for pleasure. Bill was not saying this because he particularly wanted to be hurt but rather because he wanted Tom to be happy even if it involved hurting him. Tom hated the emotions that Bill was sparking in his heart and yet he loved every minute of them.

 

Once Bill’s jeans were off Tom found himself being lightly pushed onto his back and he watched as Bill slinked over him. He was so confident and Tom watched in shock as Bill lowered his head down near Tom’s jeans, nudging the warmness there.

 

“I love you so much.” Bill whispered nuzzling the denim one last time before grabbing the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down.

 

“Holy shit.” Tom swore thrusting upwards and Bill giggled, “Fucking tease.”

 

“Hold still Tom.” Bill smiled and his whole face lit up making Tom’s heart clench. He sat there dumbly allowing Bill to take off his jeans and then boxers leaving him totally naked. Bill smiled slyly and wiggled off his own shirt and then boxers leaving the two staring at the other’s nudeness. Bill only paused for a second taking in the sight of Tom before ducking down and licking up the underside of Tom’s cock where the veins stood erect. They’d done this many times before but still Tom could not control the small shiver that ran through his body. Then without really giving Tom any time to prepared himself, Bill swallowed all of Tom in one large mouthful.

 

“Shit!” Tom hissed trying not to scream and wake Bushido upstairs. He jerked up in short thrusts and Bill relaxed his throat allowing Tom to mouth fuck him. Tom had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

Bill’s eyes were closed chastely as he supported himself on his elbows taking everything Tom was giving. As adorable as the sight was Tom still felt he needed more. Bill was hallowing his cheeks and flicking his tongue against the head teasingly when Tom grabbed him under the chin and pulled Bill off of him.

 

“What is it?” Bill frowned confused and Tom smiled kindly tipping the boy back, “Tom I wasn’t finished-”

 

“Shut up.” Tom grinned stroking one hand against Bill’s face and the teen nuzzled into it, “You said I could do anything I wanted right?”

 

Bill nodded his head eagerly staring up at Tom with love filled eyes as Tom stroked his hands all over what belonged to him. The pads of Tom’s fingers were rough as they dragged along Bill’s skin leaving gooseflesh in its wake and Bill shivering with arousal. They danced gracefully down Bill’s neck, over the plains of his stomach, and finally circled around Bill’s spread thighs. The faintest scar from where Tom had stabbed Bill caught Tom’s eye and he ran his fingers over it marveling how despite the scar the skin was still smooth. They trailed down and then upwards slightly, tapping against the small pucker of heat and Bill’s breath hitched.

 

“Tomi.” Bill whispered just because he could. Tom raised his head and glanced up at how wanton Bill looked patiently waiting in anticipation for Tom’s touch.

 

“Bill.” Tom nodded sitting more up right and spreading Bill’s legs. Bill mewled as he knew what was coming next and grabbed for the sheets to brace him self. Tom made it very clear that he had no intention of using lube and while Bill knew it would sting, his body was still singing with excitement.

 

“I love you.” Bill whispered placing his hands on Tom’s shoulders and the older man groaned thrusting up against Bill’s entrance, “Do it. Fuck me.”

 

Tom’s body gave an awkward jerk and Bill watched awaiting the pain that never came. However when Tom pressed forward slightly rougher Bill gasped realizing that Tom was now inside of him and he groaned turning his head to the side. Tom’s pace was incredibly slow in comparison to previous times confusing Bill as to why Tom was being so gentle. Tom was always a rough lover and Bill had grown accustomed to that, not this slow gentle pace he was using now.

 

“What are you doing?” Bill gasped when Tom was fully seated in him. The very head of Tom was pressed up against that special spot inside of Bill and teen blinked rapidly as stars danced across his vision.

 

“Fucking you.” Tom panted pulling back slowly and thrusting in again just as slow. The pace was agony for Bill and he cried when Tom’s member playfully bumped that spot making him writhe. Tom continued to thrust but they were slow and lazy as if the pair had all the time in the world unlike the frantic sharp ones Bill normally experienced.

 

“Tomi.” Bill moaned as Tom continued to thrust inside of him. Tom dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss to Bill’s lips and the teen felt his heart spasm. They were not fucking they were making love. The notion made Bill’s toes curl in pleasure and he felt tears beginning to gather in his eyes. It was almost like they were together, like a normal couple, like as if they were in love. Bill choked out a small sob and while Tom looked down curiously he did not stop thrusting. It was normal for Bill during sex to cry, often tears of pain, so Tom was accustomed to it.

 

As endearing as Tom’s gentle thrusts were the fact that he showed no concern for Bill’s tears broke him of his fantasy. They were not a couple, they were not and never would be normal, and they were not in love. Bill knew deep inside that his love for Tom could be one sided. Tom was so difficult to read that Bill wasn’t really sure if the older man truly did return Bill’s feelings to the same intensity that Bill wanted. But still, Bill could not help but pretend that they were making love every time Tom thrusted so carefully into him.

 

Sweat was running down between the shoulder blades of Tom’s back and Bill ran his index finger sensually down the man’s spine. Tom moaned encouragingly beginning to increase his thrusts and Bill could tell that he was close. Meanwhile Bill himself was just as hard and ready come as his senses were in overload at how caring Tom was being. The boy’s heart swelled and found himself clinging more desperately to Tom with each passing second wanting the moment to never end.

 

“Bill.” Tom choked out snapping his hips forward and back.

 

“T-Tomi… I… almost.” Bill mewled digging his nails into Tom as he chased that growing feeling in his gut.

 

“Same.” Tom grunted pressing his head down on Bill’s shoulder and the teen placed his hand on Tom’s head petting the cornrows. Tom was chasing down that feeling as well and with one particular hard thrust Bill arched up off the bed with a scream. Every muscle in his body tensed as Bill shot his load crying and moaning the whole time as his heart was bursting with love.

 

Inevitably with Bill coming, his muscles clenched down on Tom and the older man swore thrusting into the tight vacuum. As Bill came down from his high Tom was still chasing his thrusting harder and faster as he frantically wanted to come. Bill lay there taking all of Tom, completely breathless, as he watched Tom’s concentrated face. He was a little sensitive after coming but he could deal with it so long as Tom was happy.

 

“Come Tomi.” Bill coaxed turning Tom’s head for a kiss and the older man groaned into Bill’s mouth. With one last sharp thrust he was coming inside Bill and the teen’s eyes widened still not used to the sensation of Tom’s load unleashing against his prostate. It caught him off guard every time.

 

Silence followed soon after with the only noises in the room that of Tom’s deep pants and Bill’s small wispy breathes. The sheets had come untucked from the corners of the bed and where tangled around their legs from the pair’s numerous battles for dominance. Their bodies were smashed together with a combination of sweat and Bill’s come but neither really seemed to mind as they nuzzled together. Tom had managed to wrap his arms around Bill’s shoulders as the teen rested his head on Tom’s chest listening to his erratic heartbeat.

 

“Feel better?” Bill asked softly scratching his nails lightly against Tom’s chest.

 

“Yeah.” Tom whispered still slightly out of breath.

 

“Good.” Bill smiled rubbing his face against Tom like a cat. Tom’s heart clenched at the gesture and he decided to momentarily forget his anger and admit that he did have feelings for the boy. That he was possibly in love with Bill.

 

“Bill,” Tom swallowed, “I…”

 

“Hmm?” Bill yawned pressing closer to Tom and the older man squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“I… I think I love you.” Tom forced out and he felt Bill stiffen next to him. Bill picked up his head and looked at Tom with eyes wide with disbelief. Tom had always told Bill that he loved him but those times it had felt more like Tom was reading from a script. Never before had Bill heard such emotion in Tom’s voice when Tom said those three special words.

 

“I love you too Tom.” Bill whispered looking at Tom one last time before putting his head back down on Tom’s chest. The last thing he wanted to do was to make it awkward for Tom so Bill tried to be as accepting as he could. He could feel Tom let out a sigh of relief and Bill could not contain the smile that spread over his face.

 

Tom was in love with Bill. True, deep, passionate, and sometimes crazy love with Bill. Joy spread through Bill’s chest and he wanted to go scream off of a rooftop in excitement but yet he kept his cool and cuddled Tom back. Finally Bill was no longer just another fuck.


End file.
